Finding My Family
by lexjl
Summary: JJ has always known that she was adopted. Now that Will and JJ's daughter is sick they need to find her birth parents. Are they closer than either one of them thought? I don't own any Criminal Minds characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the start of a new story. I came up with the idea a while ago but just getting a chance to write and post it. I will have another chapter posted in the next day or two. **

Prologue

She smiled down at the baby in her arms, she was a spitting image of herself with blue eyes and blonde hair, and then she looked at the boy standing next to the window.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"What's the point? You are only torturing yourself."

"It will give you some closure. We are doing what is best for her and the family is nice."

"We don't even know her name." as he walked over to the bed.

"Please look at her, hold her. You will see that we are doing what is best for her."

The young boy took the baby from her, he stared at the baby, his daughter.

"Bella, your mom is right. We are doing what is best for you but just so you know we both love you very much and you will never leave our hearts." He whispered.

"She is our daughter, I know that we are not going to be there for all the important things in her life but we will always know that she is happy."

"Maybe one day we will get a chance to know her."

Tears escaped both of their eyes, as he climbed in the bed with her so they could both hold their daughter.

"We wouldn't make good parents at seventeen." He reasoned.

"No, we wouldn't. Plus she is getting an older brother and sister, a real family." She told him.

"This is what is best for all three of us."

They sat there in silence until the women from the adoption agency came to get the baby. They both broke down as she took the baby out of the room.

"This is what is best." He whispered to her over and over again.

/

The women carried the baby into a private waiting room where the new parents were waiting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jareau."

Sandy and Mike both stood up, to greet her.

"Ms. Jones." Sandy finally speaking.

"I would like to introduce you to your daughter." As she handed the baby to Sandy.

"Jennifer." Mike looking at Sandy.

"She looks like a Jennifer." Sandy smiling at her daughter.

Mike took his new daughter out of his wife's arms so he could get a better look at her.

"Are the parents okay?" Sandy asked.

"They are both having a hard time with the decision but know that it is best for her." Ms. Jones told them.

"They are so young. Are they still sure they don't want an open adoption?"

"Yes, they both believe that it would be to hard."

Sandy and Mike both shook their heads. They didn't completely understand but respected the young parent's decision.

"When can we take her home?" Mike asked.

"Later today. They are going to do all the normal test and then you need to fill out all the paperwork."

"When does she have to go back to the nursery?" Sandy asked.

"In a couple of minutes, it shouldn't be for just an hour or two."

Sandy nodded her head, as she pulled two letters from her purse.

"Could you please give these two the parents? I promise it doesn't have our names in them, we just wanted them to know how much we appreciate their sacrifice."

"I will. I am going to take Jennifer to the nursery but before I do here is the paper that you need to fill out."

Ms. Jones sat the paperwork down, before taking the baby from Mike.

/

Ms. Jones took Jennifer to the nursery before going back to the young parent's room. She assisted them in filling out the paper work before giving them the letter.

"The adoptive mother asked that I give these to you. She respected your wishes and there is no information about the family. Read them if you want."

They nodded, both opening the letters when she left the room.

_I don't know either of your names, I wish I did, but we respect your wishes. My husband and I wanted to let you know that we will always cherish the beautiful baby that you gave us. We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl but he or she will know about you and that you were our Angels for putting him or her in our lives. We will cherish every moment we have with her or him. Neither of us could thank you enough for the sacrifice that you made today. You both will always be a part of our family even though it will be from far away. We both hope that this will help you with the process. We hope that you accomplish all of your goals. Again, we know that thank you is not enough._

_S & M._

**Please let me know what you think of the start.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite the first chapter. I am happy that people are interested in this story and I hope you like this chapter. I hope everyone sticks with me while the story unfolds. **

JJ had known from an early age that she was adopted, her parents had told her about the teenage couple that had blessed them with her. Sometimes, she wondered about them and if she had other siblings. Other times, like now when she looked at her own children, she wondered how anyone could give up their baby. JJ had a happy childhood, even after Rosaline died, her parents made sure that they did everything they could for her.

After everything that had happened the last two weeks, JJ couldn't help but wonder about the people who put her up for adoption on a daily basis. Not that she hadn't wondered more about them since the day she had Mia Rose, the beautiful little girl that didn't look like her or Will, well she had Will's eyes but that was it. JJ wondered who she actually looked like on a regular bias but Will said she looked like Mia that was all that mattered.

"Momma!" Henry cried out, breaking her train of thought.

"What's wrong little man?" as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Mia bit me."

"I'm sorry little man." As she hugged her six year old.

"Mia Rose that is not nice." She told her two year old daughter.

Mia just smiled at JJ.

"Is somebody acting up again?" Will walking into the living room.

"Somebody is biting." She explained before she kissed Henry's finger.

"Precious girl it is not nice to bite." As he picked her up.

JJ almost laughed when she watched Mia snuggle into his chest. Mia knew exactly how to work Will with her big green eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Why don't the two of you watch a movie before we leave?" Will suggested.

"Nemo!" they both yelled.

"Okay." Will sat Mia on the couch.

JJ watched as she cuddled up to Henry, who instantly put his arm around his little sister, she couldn't help but smile. As Will turned on the movie, she moved to the kitchen he followed behind her.

/

They both sat at the counter so they could see the kids.

"Do you ever wonder who she looks like?" JJ asked.

"Mia?"

"No, the other daughter we have." She replied with a smirk.

"Well she has my eyes and your smile."

Will knew that JJ was adopted, they didn't talk about it a lot until Mia was born and she didn't look like either of them. Mia had dark brown hair, it was almost black and her skin color was olive color.

"I know but she doesn't look like either of us."

"No, but she is beautiful and ours. What brought this on?"

"I guess because we are telling everyone today. Neither of us are a match for her, so what happens if the team doesn't match. If they are willing to be tested."

Two weeks ago Mia had been diagnosed with acute leukemia, JJ and Will were both still in shock over it. The doctor had told them they had caught it early and she had a full chance of recovery but they wanted to do a bone morrow transplant. They had found out last night that neither of them matched.

"First, if they don't all go to get tested on Monday it would surprise me. Second, if they don't match then we will start looking for your biological parents. Third, your mom will help us and she will not be upset. She loves you no matter what." As he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you I needed to hear that."

"On Monday I am going to talk to the captain about taking time off. Explain to him what is going on."

"I'll talk to Hotch and Strauss today. I'm sure that they both will understand."

"We are going to do this together and our kids are both going to fine."

"She doesn't understand what is happening. Hell I barely understand what is happening."

"I know Cher." He pulled her into another hug.

JJ let the tears fall, she felt like that was all she done anymore. The one case that she had been on since the diagnosis, she cried as soon as she told the kids goodnight.

"Mommy don't be sad." Henry told her.

"Hey buddy, we didn't see you come in." as she wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm thirsty."

"Okay, I'll get you some juice." As Will stood up.

"What is your sister doing?"

"She's asleep. Mia Rose is going to be okay, she is tough like you." He told JJ as he climbed on her lap.

"Thank you. I just worry about both of my babies." As she kissed the top of his head.

Will smiled at his wife and son before handing Henry his juice.

"He is right. Mia is as tough and stubborn as you."

JJ nodded with a smile, praying that her husband and son were right.

/

Later that day.

JJ smiled as Dave welcomed them into his home, the team was there but to her surprise Emily was back to town.

"When did you get?" she asked as she hugged her best friend.

"This morning, I couldn't wait to surprise everyone."

"It is so good to see you."

Emily hugged Will before focusing her attention to the kids.

"Look how big the two of you have gotten."

"We are not babies anymore." Henry told his aunt probably.

"You are very right, but do I still get a hug."

"Of course." Before he hugged her.

Emily laughed as he pulled away from her. He noticed Jack in the back yard.

"Can I go play?"

"Yes, we will be out in a minute." JJ smiling as Emily took Mia out of her arms.

"Look at you big girl."

"Hi." Mia whispered.

"Oh now you are shy?" Will laughed.

"It's been awhile but you and I will get to know each other again."

JJ smiled at Will, hoping that Emily was right.

"We should go out." Will told them.

"Let's join the craziness."

The whole team was there, JJ sat talking to Garcia, Emily, Kate, and Erin while Will talked with guys, Henry and Jack chased Mudgie around, and Meg was playing patty cake with Mia. JJ smiled at Will knowing that today was a good day but it was going to change very soon.

"JJ, I still don't know who she looks like." Garcia looking over at Mia.

"Yeah, Will and I were talking about that earlier we are under the impression that she looks like Mia."

"Meg looks like she is having fun entertaining Mia." Erin looking over them.

"She is good with her and Mia adores Meg." JJ smiling.

"Ms. JJ, Mia's nose is bleeding" Meg called out.

JJ and Will both jumped to get her, this was common, as Mia started crying.

"It is okay, take her to the downstairs bathroom." Dave told them.

"Thank you." JJ whispered.

Will and JJ both took Mia in the house knowing it would take time to calm her down.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" Emily asked the group.

"None of us are sure. JJ took some time off but hasn't said anything." Morgan told her.

"Nose bleeds are common in some children." Spencer told them.

"Mia Rose is sick." Henry told the group as he climbed in a chair.

The adults all look at each other, knowing it could be bad especially since JJ had taken time off work.

/

JJ and Will cleaned up Mia then changed her clothes.

"You are okay precious girl." Will as he picked up his daughter.

"I think it just scares her."

"And us but we are going to be just fine."

"We have to tell them now."

Will nodded knowing JJ was right.

"They will support us Jen."

"I know let's go tell them."

They walked back outside, everyone turned to look at them.

"I guess everyone figured out something was wrong."

They all nodded.

"We found out two weeks that Mia." JJ started but stopped looking at her baby girl.

"Mia Rose has acute leukemia." Will finished.

Every looked from them to the little girl that looked so small but healthy in her dads arm, tears started forming in eyes.

**Please let me know what you think. I love to read the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone for supporting this story. I want to say that I don't know a lot about Acute leukemia but I am researching it the more I write this story as well as the treatments. Please be patient with me, I am trying to get my facts straight. So it me a little longer to post some chapters. **

**Everyone have a Happy and Safe Thanksgiving.**

**/**

It took a couple of minutes, before anyone started to ask questions.

"What can we do to help?" Erin asked them.

"What does that mean?" Garcia asked.

"How are the doctor's planning on treating it?" Spencer asked.

"Do you need a specialist? I will fly in the best doctors from around the world here to help her." Dave told them.

"JJ, Will what do the two of you need?" Emily asked.

"Let's sit down and we can talk." Will knowing that JJ was getting overwhelmed with the questions.

JJ and Will sat back down at the table, Mia wiggled out of Will's arms running back to where Meg was.

"We had two different specialist check the blood work and they are the best specialist at John Hopkins. The plan is to do a bone morrow transplant before they start chemo." Will started to explain looking over at JJ.

"Will and I were tested and we are not a match. Henry's results haven't come back yet, so we don't know if he will be." She stopped as she started to cry.

"The longer it takes to find a match, the longer it could delay treatment. Both doctors believe that it was caught early enough for a full a recovery."

"We both know that this a lot to ask but we are asking all of our family and friends to be tested." JJ chocked out.

"Where do we sign up?" Emily asked.

"You should really think about more before you decided to do it. It's a painful procedure, they put Henry under for it." Will told them.

"We don't have to think about. Mia needs our help and that's what family is for." Hotch told them.

"What happens if none of us are matches?" Garcia asked quietly.

"JJ's mom is coming in town tomorrow."

"She is going to get tested on Monday, but I am going to talk to her about finding my birth parents. We are hoping that they would be willing to get tested if need be. Plus she is now in the National Database."

"We are all here for the four of you. I will talk to my mom and sister to see if they will get tested." Morgan told them.

"The whole FBI will be tested if I have anything to do with." Garcia.

"As much we appreciate the thought please do not break any laws or rules." Will looking at Garcia.

"What do you know about your birth parents?" Kate asked.

"Not a lot. My mom told me that they were young and chose to do a closed adoption, she doesn't even know their names."

"We are worried that it could take a while to actually find them."

"Or that they won't want to help."

"Once, they see that precious little girl of yours and there is no way they won't want to help." Rossi told them.

They all stopped talking when Mia came up to JJ.

"Mommy, I hungry."

"Well, we can't let you be hungry. Why don't you go get Jack, Henry, and Meg the four of you can pick what you want first?" Dave told her.

"Thank you." As she turned to run towards the other kids.

"Does she understand that is going on?" Reid asked.

"No, I mean we have told her that she is sick and that she is going to see the doctors a lot more. We don't think either Henry or Mia understand completely." Will replied.

"We need to keep everything as normal as possible for the kids." JJ told them.

"That won't be a probably at all." Kate smiling.

/

When the kids came back over, Dave had them follow him into the house with all the adults following. JJ decided that she would wait until after they ate to talk to Aaron and Strauss about taking time off work. However, she did notice that Aaron and Strauss were standing away from everyone having what seems like a private conversation. She let it go so that she could eat with her kids.

"You okay?" Will whispered in her hear.

"Yeah it feels good to let everyone know what is going on. It's a pretty day let's enjoy it."

"We are going to keep everything as normal as we can for them. You and I will take it day by day."

"I can agree to that." She smiled as Emily walked up to them.

"I need the two if you to promise me that you will tell us when you need help. We are all here to help you."

"Thank you we know but honestly we are still trying to wrap her minds around it." Will explained.

"Emily thank you for offering to be tested but it will be hard with you being in London."

"I am not going anywhere until I know that Mia is completely okay."

All JJ could do was hug her friend.

"Go eat with the kids, we will catch up later."

JJ and Will nodded before joining Henry and Mia who were sitting at a table eating hamburgers, French fries, and beans. JJ couldn't help but smile at Mia who was trying to shove as many fries in her mouth as possible.

/

An hour later.

Will was rocking Mia while Henry, Jack, and Meg were playing in the yard while the other adults were talking among themselves. JJ had asked Aron and Strauss if she could speak with them alone, they decided to go into the house to talk privately.

"JJ, Erin and I have talked and we both agree that Mia is your top priority." Hotch started as they sat in the living room.

"You can take off as much time as you need." Strauss explained.

"Thank you both. I had planned on asking you today after we explained what is going on."

"We also talked and if you want to come in the office to work at any time you can and you will not have to travel with the team." Strauss went on to explain.

"Can I let you know? We are still going over the treatments with the doctors but from what we understand that there will breaks between chemo treatments so depending on how Mia feels I would like to try to work during the breaks."

"JJ you always have a spot on this team. We all want you to have the time you need with your family." Hotch explained.

"Aaron is right. Your family is all that is important at the moment."

"Thank you." Was all she could say without crying.

/

The next day.

JJ smiled when she heard the knock at the door, Henry and Mia both went running to the door knowing it was Nana.

"You two don't forget to ask who it is." JJ called out as she followed them out of the kitchen.

Mia stopped looking at JJ.

"It Nana." She responded confused.

"You still have to ask." JJ laughing as she scooped up her daughter.

"Who is it?" Henry called out.

"It's your nana."

"You can open the door now."

Henry pulled the door open, then almost jumped in Sandy's arms.

"I have missed you too." She told him as she hugged him.

"I'm excited you are." He whispered.

"Henry, please let Nana come in the house."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let me see mommy and Mia."

Henry nodded as he came back in the house.

"Hi mom." As she adjusted Mia so she could give Sandy a hug.

"Hi Jen." Before turning her attention to Mia.

"Mia Rose come see Nana."

Mia went quickly to Sandy smiling at her before giving her a hug.

"Let's have a sit, I know the drive is not long but can be tiring." As she led the way into the living room.

"How as everything been going?" as she sat on the couch.

JJ looked down at Mia and Henry.

"We've had our ups and downs but we are getting through them."

"Good. Is Will working?"

"Daddy work." Mia whispered.

"He is but he should be home soon."

"Are you tired?" Sandy asked Mia.

"Little."

"Mia do you want to watch Nemo with me?" Henry asked.

"Yes, please."

"Why don't I put it on in the play room?"

"I can start it. Come on Mia."

"Yell for me if you need any help." JJ told them as they ran down the hall.

/

Sandy waited until the kids were out of the room before saying anything.

"Now how are you really doing?" Sandy asked JJ.

"Scared, nervous, really glad that you are here."

"I am here baby and I will stay as long as you want me too."

"I know and thank you."

"Jen what else is going on?"

"Will and I are not a match for Mia, we should know Henry's result's soon."

"And I am getting tested on Monday and your brother is calling on Monday to set up an appointment." Sandy started.

"Will and I have been talking if no one matches within the family and the team, we think that I should try to find my birth parents. Maybe they will be a match, if they would be tested."

"You think I am going to be upset?"

"I didn't know how you would feel."

"Your father and I wanted them to be a part of your life, unfortunately because of their age they felt it would be too hard. I am not upset nor do I feel hurt, I will do what I can to help you."

JJ just hugged Sandy, she could say anything else. Really she was just thankful that her whole family was willing to help Mia.

**Please let me know what you think. This is kind of a filler chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I love the reviews, follows, and favorites. I have been researching more on .org if anyone wants to know. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

Two weeks later

Henry, Sandy, and Ryan (JJ's brother) tests had all come back as not a match. The team had started getting test as soon as possible. This meant that they were breaking up in groups, Reid, Emily, Morgan, and Kate had all been tested and not a match for Mia. Although Reid had matched another child, who he agreed to donate for. JJ and Will were currently awaiting the results of Aaron, Dave, Garcia, and Erin.

JJ and Will decided to go ahead and start the chemo treatments, she had went through the spinal tap procedure and received her first round of chemo three days ago. They also were starting to look for JJ's birth parents with Sandy's help. They had already contacted the adoption agency and were waiting on the response.

/

He had received two non-work related phone calls today, the second one had shook him up. Once he had calmed down, he realized who else must have known how close his daughter was to him. He stood up and walked out of his office, going through the bullpen not saying a word to his co-workers, and went straight to her office. He didn't knock on the door he just busted through the door as she looked up in surprise.

"What the hell David?" as he slammed her door shut.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Known what?"

"Erin do not play stupid with me. You know exactly what I am talking about."

She sighed before saying anything.

"Please sit down and listen."

"Answer my question."

"After she was transferred to DOD."

He stared at her not knowing what to say.

"You have known that JJ was our daughter for three years and didn't say a word to me or her. Why?"

"I didn't know how to even start that conversion with her and I still don't know how too."

"What about me? I had a right to know."

"What would it have changed? You already treat her like a daughter, knowing then would you have thrown a different type of wedding or protected her more in the field."

"I still had a right to know and so does JJ. She is looking for her birth parents to help our granddaughter. You sat there and didn't say a word."

"I couldn't. Jennifer is going through enough for me to stand up in front of everyone and tell her that we gave her up for adoption. Think about how she would have felt. I know that you are mad at me because I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only found after she was hurt in an ambush and she miscarried. She needed blood and I gave it to her. Two weeks later I found out after some testing that she was our daughter. After that I started feeling guilty for giving her up." She stopped.

"You started drinking again."

"Yes, then the request came in for her transfer back. If I would have made it public, they wouldn't have let her come back to the BAU and I couldn't let her stay at the DOJ. Mia might not be here if I had. I thought if both of us knew the truth and we would've both felt guilty then she would know or one of you would be hurt in the field."

"She grew up with a wonderful family and in to an amazing women."

"Yes she did. She has a family of her own and they need our help."

"I am a match for Mia Rose and I will donate but we need to tell her the truth. I received a call from the agency telling me that she was looking for us."

"Should we do it today?"

"Probably, I know that Sandy is still here and JJ is going to need all the support she can get."

Erin thought about it for a minute.

"Do you still have the note?"

"Yes, I read it every year on her birthday. What about you?"

"When I start to have doubts about my sobriety. I look at the pictures of Kyle, Catherine, and Sabrina, then read that letter." She started to explain as she went to her desk pulling out the envelope.

"Then I look at his picture." She handed to him as she sat back down.

He stared at the picture, it was the day of Mia's baptism Garcia had taken a picture of Erin and himself with JJ, Will, Henry, and Mia. He smiled remembering that day.

"It's our own family picture."

"She may not take this well. JJ is stubborn and then closes herself off from being hurt."

"She is a combination of the two of us."

They both stayed quiet for a couple of moments.

"We did do the best for her." He finally stated

"Yes, we did but how do we tell her."

"I am not sure."

"Are you going to get past the fact that I knew?"

"I can't answer that. We are in a relationship I thought was built on trust and now I am not sure. You of all people knew how I felt about our daughter and that I wondered how she grew up and you could have answered those questions. Right now I think it is best that we let JJ, Will, and Sandy know what we know."

"How do you think Sandy is going to feel about this?"

"I think right now the only thing we are all worried about is Mia Rose. After that we all can be adults and deal with the rest of it."

"Let's go now. They need to know you are a match."

"I'll go tell Aaron I am leaving early and where I am going. I am just going to tell him I am a match and want to tell JJ and Will in person." As he stood up and went to the door.

Twenty minutes later Erin and Rossi were headed to the LaMontagne's home.

/

JJ and Will's house.

Sandy was doing her best to keep Henry while Will and JJ took care of Mia, the chemo was making her puke and she was tired. Will was cleaning up the mess while JJ bathed Mia.

"It's okay baby."

"I don't want sick."

"Daddy and I know. We don't want you to be sick but you will feel better soon."

"When?"

"I don't know but I will be right here with you until you do." JJ smiled at her.

JJ tried not to cry, she knew Mia had a long road ahead of her.

"Okay."

She was starting to get tired.

"Let's get you out and dressed again."

Mia didn't say anything she just reached for JJ. Will came in there bathroom with some clothes.

"I got her some clean clothes. Your mom has Henry downstairs feeding him."

"Okay. Can you get her dressed while I get myself cleaned up?"

"Not a problem Cher."

"Then we should try to get her to eat something."

"No mommy."

"Okay we will try later." Trying not to worry.

"The doctor said her appetite could change."

JJ nodded before giving Mia to Will. She went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Come on precious girl."

/

Downstairs

Henry was sitting at the counter eating his sandwich.

"Nana is Mia going to get better?"

"She will but it is going to take some time."

"Is the medicine making her sick?"

"Yes baby it is but that is making sure gets better."

"I don't want Mia Rose to be sick."

"I know, none of us do. Everyone is doing everything they can to make her feel better."

"She will I know it." He told her before Will and Mia came in the room.

"Where is Jen?"

"She is getting cleaned up."

Sandy nodded knowing that Mia had gotten sick. She went to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Sandy told Will.

"Thanks."

Will and JJ had to make sure that no one was sick when they came in the house, the first thing that they could do was everyone who was in contact with the kids use hand sanitizer.

"Erin, Dave come in." Will heard Sandy say.

Mia and Henry both smiled, Uncle Dave was always fun.

"We were hoping to talk to JJ, Will, and you." Dave explained.

"Jen is getting cleaned up but Will and the kids are in the kitchen." Sandy as she went towards the kitchen, Erin and Dave following her.

She had met both of them for the first time when JJ and Will were married but there was something about both of them that made her feel like they were like family almost instantly.

"Hi Uncle Dave, Hi Aunt Erin." Henry smiling.

"Hey buddy. How have you been?"

"Fine. Nana and I have been spending time together while Mommy and Daddy help Mia."

"Henry can you please go let mommy know that Dave and Erin are here?"

"Yes." As he jumped off the stool and went running towards the stairs.

"He is more like JJ every day." Sandy shaking her head.

The other three adults looked at her.

"She didn't walk anywhere, she ran and was determined to do it better than anyone else. JJ was always on the go."

"That is definitely Henry."

"How is Mia doing?" Erin asked.

Mia's eyes were starting to droop.

"She is having a bad day today but we were expecting that." Will explained.

"When is her next treatment?" Dave asked.

"Three weeks. Just in time for her to feel better." JJ replied walking into the room, Henry right behind her.

"We are sorry to just drop in but we needed to talk to the three of you." Dave started to explain.

"Okay, let Will and I get the kids settled."

**Some people already guessed that Strauss and Rossi were JJ parents and now everyone knows. Will they tell her right away?**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. I am really enjoying writing it. I would like to apologize for the delays in updating, work and school have been keeping me extremely busy with little time to write. I have this chapter in my head and didn't want to post it until I could get it the way I seen it.**

**I know that the ages don't match with Rossi and Strauss only being 17 when they gave JJ up, honestly I didn't think about that part until after I had posted the chapter. So for this story they are a little younger, sorry for any confusion. **

Rossi, Aaron, and Sandy went to sit in the living room, while JJ and Will took Mia and Henry into the playroom to watch a movie. Mia had refused to stay with Henry, who want to watch Cars. Sandy looked at the couple when they came back into the room with Mia holding tight to Will, they sat on the couch before JJ said anything.

"She didn't want to watch a movie." JJ explained to the other adults.

"Looks like she wants her daddy." Erin smiling.

"Only when she doesn't feel good or she would be with Jen."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, Rossi and Erin didn't know where to start.

"Did something happen at work?" JJ finally asked.

"No, everything is fine."

"We all miss you. We are here for completely different reasons." Rossi started to explain.

"Okay." Will looking over at JJ.

Rossi decided to start with the news he knew both parents were looking for.

"Everyone knows that the team was tested in groups." He started, looking at JJ, Will, and Sandy all nodded.

"I tested with the second group and today I received a call that I was a match for Mia Rose."

"What?" JJ thinking she had misunderstood him.

"I am a match for Mia Rose."

JJ and Sandy started crying, Erin did too. Will sat there in disbelief.

"How?" Will finally asked.

"I don't understand the question." Rossi replied.

It dawned on Sandy why he was asking. The doctor had told them that a familial match would be the best option for Mia due to her having a rare blood type.

"We started looking for Jen's birth parents today because the doctor said the best match would be a familial match." Will explained.

"Are you sure they said you matched Mia?" JJ asked through the tears.

"Yes, I asked twice."

"Jen, Will this is a good thing." Sandy told them.

"We know and we appreciate that you were tested." Will started.

"Are you going to donate?" JJ asked.

"Yes Bella, I plan on doing everything I can do to help Mia."

"Thank you." Sandy.

"Will and I appreciate that you are willing to go through this. We didn't know if a match would be found." As she got up to hug Rossi.

"We hoped looking for Jen's birth parents would make sure that she had a match." Will started explaining as he shook the man's hand. Neither of them trying to wake up Mia.

"After talking to mom, we realized that maybe if they weren't matches then maybe they would have other children that would be willing to be tested."

JJ looked over at a sleeping Mia, relieved that maybe her baby would get through this.

"Did they explain everything that would have to happen?" Will asked.

"Most of it. I was told that Mia's doctors would come up with a game plan then they would let me know."

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You would be off work."

"I am positive that I want to help and I am pretty sure the BAU will not fall apart without me for a week."

"It'll be a break for everyone else." Erin smiling at the group.

"She's going to be okay." JJ whispered.

"If I have anything to say about it she is going to perfectly okay."

Erin and Rossi looked at each other not sure where to start the next conversation, they both knew that JJ was drained emotionally.

"What else is going on?" JJ asked.

/

"What makes you ask that?" Rossi asked.

"I'm a profiler too. The two of you look like you are worried about something."

Before either of them could answer, Mia started to get sick again, JJ and Will quickly took her into the bathroom. JJ was glad they kept basins all over the house. Sandy, Erin, and Rossi stayed in the living room.

"Can we ask you something?" Erin asked Sandy.

"Of course."

"How much does Jennifer know about her birth parents?"

"Unfortunately, only want I know."

"And that is?" Rossi asked.

"They were teenagers, who both wanted her to have a better life than they could provide for her. They chose a closed adoption because they believed that it was the best thing for Jen and them. Unfortunately, I couldn't give her any more information, Mike and I decided to respect their wishes."

Sandy thought they were asking to help find JJ's birth parents. However, she caught the look they gave each other.

"Why do you ask?"

Neither Erin or Dave could say anything, Erin reached in her purse pulling out the letter. She looked at again before handing it to Sandy. Sandy looked at the envelope, she recognized her own handwriting and she knew exactly what was in it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"It was given to me the day we gave our daughter to her parents." Erin explained.

"You and Dave have a daughter?" JJ asked as she and Will walked back in the room.

"Where is Mia?" Sandy asked.

"She fell asleep so we put her in the bed." Will showing everyone the baby monitor.

"Do the two of you have a daughter?" JJ asked again.

Rossi, Sandy, and Erin all looked at each other, none of them sure how JJ would take the next part of the conversation.

**Sorry, it's not very long I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is following the story and being patient with me on the updates. This is my last week of school until after the beginning of the year, so hopefully I can update more. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I was worried about how it would turn but I am happy with it. So I hope you enjoy it.**

"_Do the two of you have a daughter?" JJ asked again._

_Rossi, Sandy, and Erin all looked at each other, none of them sure how JJ would take the next part of the conversation._

_/_

"We do." Rossi finally answered, he watched Sandy move the letter to her side and away from JJ.

"I am confused. I know that Erin has three kids but I didn't think you had any." JJ as she and Will sat back down on the couch.

"Our daughter was born years before I had any of my other children and we were still kids ourselves."

"We decided to give her up for adoption."

Will was starting to wonder if this was going where he thought it was and the look on his mother-in-laws face was telling him he was right. He knew Sandy was supporting them finding JJ's birthparents however he wasn't sure how she would feel about them being this close. JJ had said that her birth parents would not change the relationship she had with her mother or the how she felt about her father but this could change everything.

"Why were the three of you talking about it?" JJ asked.

"I was wondering from your mom's point of view how she felt about finding your birth parents." Erin tried to explain but the words were not coming out right.

JJ looked over at Sandy, JJ had been worried about Sandy's feelings.

"I was getting ready to explain that your daddy and I want your birth parents to be a part of your life. However, we respected their wishes and did our best to explain to you the reason behind their decision. I can't speak for all parents but they gave us a tiny miracle that we could never thank them enough for what had to be the hardest decision of their lives. I would do anything to help Mia but I was more worried how Jen would feel."

"How do you feel JJ about the possibility of finding them?" Dave asked.

"Honestly, I am not sure." As she moved closer to Will.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked again.

"Mom and Dad have never lied to me and I've known for a long time that I was adopted. I guess I want to know them but I also don't want them to think they can replace my parents. I go back and forth and I have for a really long time. I want to know where I came from and about them but I also don't want to disrupt their lives."

"Sandy and I have told her that they would be lucky to get to know her."

"Will's right." Dave told her.

"Are the two of you planning on looking for your daughter?"

Erin looked at Dave before they both looked at Sandy, who nodded her head.

"It's funny until today, I try not to think about her except on special occasions and her birthday if not it hurts too bad. The day we gave her to her parents was the hardest day of our lives, so every year on her birthday I would try to imagine what she looked like." Dave started.

"We did what we thought was best for our child and picked an amazing family. Although, it was hardest thing we did, Dave and I both knew that she would be happy and given a life that we couldn't at the time. I thought about her on her birthday, after I had each of my other children, and sometimes she is all I can think about. I am also grateful that she did not have to live through my problems like my other children."

JJ nodded, she was trying to understand why they would be telling her this until she felt Will squeeze her hand. She looked at her husband, before looking back at Rossi and Erin.

"Why today?"

"After I got the call about Mia, I received another call that our daughter was looking for her birth parents." He stopped when JJ started shaking her head.

"No, you are not about to say what I think you are."

"Cher, you need to listen." As he pulled her closer.

JJ looked at him, she wasn't sure she wanted to listen anymore.

"Okay." JJ replied in almost a whisper.

"He told me that you were looking for us." He finished quickly.

They looked at JJ, waiting for her to respond or react but there was no expression on her face.

"Did you know?"

"Dave did not know until today." Erin

"You did?"

"I found out after you were in the explosion. You needed blood and I gave it about 2 weeks later I received a call saying that the blood test showed something unusual and the sent me the results. At first, I thought I should tell you right away or at least Dave but I was to scared that you both would reject the idea. Then the transfer for you to come back came to my desk, I couldn't let you go back to war. If the bureau knew they would have never let it happen." Erin started to explain.

"That was a year before Will and I got married. You have known for over three years. "

"I have. Jennifer, I thought that the best thing was not to tell you or Dave but I need you to know it was because I didn't love either you." Erin started.

"Then why?" starting to get angry.

"I was being selfish, at least part of me was. I knew at the time that Dave and you already had a close relationship and I envied it but I also knew that I wasn't in the position for you to accept me into your life. Once I was sober, I thought about telling both of you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I watched you and your mom at the wedding and I knew we made the right decision. I decided that I would be a small part of your life and I know that is because I am with Dave but I was willing to take it. I am sorry that I hurt both of you."

"Why didn't you tell us when we told everyone about Mia being sick?"

"Erin wasn't going to let anything happen to Mia Rose."

"Dave is right, I planned on telling both of you. I'm not sure what I was waiting on but I was tested and so were my other children. I was going to do everything I could to help Mia Rose."

"JJ, we both have always loved you. While, I am upset that Erin didn't tell us the truth but you should know that we both would do anything for you, Will, Henry, and Mia. I agree with her watching you with your mom I know we made the right decision. I hope in time that you will accept us as your birth parents, neither of us are trying to replace your parents."

JJ sat their trying to comprehend what was being said to her, but right now she couldn't. She didn't know how she felt about them or the fact that Erin kept the truth from her. She was worried about Mia and if Dave meant what he said about doing anything for her.

"Is this why you are going to donate?"

"No, I am going to donate no matter what happens here."

JJ looked at Sandy then Will, they both knew that she was overwhelmed.

"Maybe we should give Jen sometime to think about all this." Sandy finally talking.

"I agree with Sandy." Will as he pulled his wife closer.

"We will go." Erin as she stood up, Dave followed her lead.

"Jennifer, I want you to know that I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I honestly felt like I was doing the best thing for you."

"We will give you the space that you need."

JJ nodded but didn't move or say anything. Will and Sandy both stood up to walk them to the door, Sandy gave Erin back the letter.

"Thank you both. She just needs time." Will told them as they reached the door.

"She has all the time in the world. I will let you know when I hear more."

Sandy pulled Erin into a hug.

"She is stubborn but she will come around and understand. I will do my best to help her with both."

"Thank you."

After Dave and Erin left, Will went to look for JJ, who wasn't in the living room anymore. Sandy needed to think, so she went to spare room.

**Please tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing this story. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying the story. It will probably be a couple of days before I get to update again, working in retail this time of year sucks. **

**I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Everyone be safe and have a wonderful day.**

After Erin and Dave left, Will notice that JJ was no longer in the living room, he nodded at Sandy before going upstairs. He stopped to look in Henry's room, he noticed that JJ nor Henry were in the room, so he decided to check Mia's room. When he reached the door he noticed that Henry was in the bed with Mia, both of them sleeping but Henry had his arms wrapped around his little sister like he was protecting her. Then he noticed JJ sitting in the rocking chair, she was just staring at the bed watching the kids. He walked over to her, not saying a word, he pulled her up before he sat in the chair then pulled her on to his lap.

"Talk to me." He whispered to her.

"I look at them and can't imagine not knowing them. I can't imagine not being able to tell them that I love them or holding them when they need it. I knew this would be hard to know the truth but I didn't think I would be this mad or hurt. How could she know for three years and not say a word. She was at our wedding, my baby shower, and Mia's baptism and nothing."

Will didn't say a word he just listened to his wife knowing that's what she needed.

"She said she did it for me so that I could go back to the BAU but I think she didn't want me to know or Dave to know for that matter. What kind of person does that? Did she think that because she was drinking I can just be like okay that's not a problem let me forgive you? Because I can't it's not that easy."

"Jen, everything that happens from this point forward is up to you. Your mom and I will stand behind you no matter what. I think you need to think about what you want to do."

"I don't know if I can have relationship with her." JJ admitted.

"I don't think you can have a relationship with Dave without it effecting Erin. Again, I think you need to think about it before you decide."

"Are you on her side?" JJ looking at him.

"I am on your side. However, when I think about you going back over sea it makes me hurt. I also think about what we might not have if you had to go back." Looking over at the bed.

JJ kept looking at him but not saying a word.

"Why do you think that she didn't want you to know?" he finally asked.

"She hated our team because we took cases personal and because she didn't get along with Hotch. When she found out maybe she hated the idea of me being her daughter because I was a part of the team. I fought for certain cases just as much as the others maybe she once again didn't want me."

She stopped for a moment.

"When I found out I was adopted and really understood what that meant, I felt unwanted. Even with all the love and support my parents gave me, part of me still felt unwanted. Erin knowing for the last three years and not saying a word brought all of that up again. I am mad that she could keep that in."

They both watched as Henry and Mia started to stir.

"I promise you that you are always going to be wanted. I want you to think about everything before you make a decision and talk to your mom. I love you and that is not going to change."

"I love you too." As she gave him a quick kiss.

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I promise I know where I am going with this (well almost) and Mia has not been forgotten. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the long delay in updating. Unfortunately, life and writer's block has gotten in the way. I am hoping the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed. This is a Erin/Rossi chapter only. **

Dave and Erin had not spoken since they walked out of the LaMontagne's home, the car ride had been silent however Erin knew where Dave was headed, his home.

"Maybe I should go to my apartment." She finally told him.

"I don't think that is a good ideal and we need to talk."

"What do you think I am going to do? I just hit my year mark and I am not going to drink."

"No, but you could be tempted and I am not going to let that happen. Jennifer is going to need support from all of her parents and Mia Rose is going to need the same support. We have to stay strong for them."

"What about us David? I know you are mad at me too."

"I am not mad, I am hurt that you didn't tell me. We will get through it Erin but it is going to take some time."

Erin nodded thinking about what he had said.

"I never wanted to hurt either of you, I just didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to tell her, comfort her after the explosion but I couldn't."

"What happened in the explosion?"

"I wasn't supposed to know but the doctor said to much. She was pregnant the explosion caused her to miscarry. I could see how that affected her so when she requested the transfer I made sure that it went through."

"You were taking care of her."

"Do you remember when they announced she was pregnant with Mia?"

"Yes."

"They were both overjoyed and the look on their faces, it made my day. I would do anything for all my children but knowing that JJ was going to be a mother again I can't explain the way that made me feel. So in my own way, yes I was trying to take care of her."

"I get that part of it, I really do." Was all he said.

They were quiet the rest of the way to Dave's house, Erin knew the conversation wasn't over but it was a start. She kept going back to the look on JJ's face when Erin told her she had known the truth.

/

Once they were in the house, they both sat on the couch. Erin was the first to talk.

"She's not mad at you. You need to make sure that you keep the connection that you already have with her."

"She's confused and she will come around and understand why you didn't tell her. She is a lot like both of us. She hides her feelings and is stubborn as hell."

"Before I knew who our daughter was I would think about what if we had kept her. Then I watched her from a distance, I realized that we did the right thing for her but it took knowing who she was to realize that."

"You are not the only one who doubted our decision."

"I managed to do the right thing by one of my children and I will continue to do right by her. If she chooses not to have a relationship with me I will respect that and so will you."

"Erin, she is not going to make that decision."

"She could. Sandy is a wonderful mother and JJ depends on her, I would never try to disrupt that. However, her father passed away right after she graduated high school. She already sees you as a father figure, I don't think it's going to be hard for her to let you continue that role."

"What if she does what a relationship with you? What are you going to tell the kids?"

Dave knew Erin's children had met JJ, Will, and both kids at BBQ's that had been held at his home. Lola, Tyler, and Carrie were fond of the younger children of the BAU, however they were just mending their relationship with Erin and this could throw that into a tale spin.

"Lola knows that we gave up a child, she doesn't know it's JJ but she does know. I don't know how Tyler or Carrie will take it but I want to be truthful with them even if JJ doesn't want to have a relationship with me. You are right she and Mia are going to need their entire family to support them."

"How does Lola know?"

"I told her. She had a scare a couple of years ago. When she told me, I told her about us and giving our baby up. I explained that we made sure she had a good home but neither of us were ready to be parents. She asked questions and I explained how we made the decision. I also explained to her how if she is not ready to raise a baby or make the decision that we made then she should not be having sex."

"How did she take it?"

"Very well, she said that she understood but wondered about her old sister. She doesn't know that it is JJ but I noticed that she gravitates towards her whenever they are around each other. I don't know if I am imagining it or it is happening sometimes."

"They are a lot alike, I can see them being close."

"Me too. I think it will be hardest on Carrie because she is going to feel like I have been keeping something from her and that will hurt her. As the youngest, I think she is going to feel like this is going to be someone else that is going to be telling her what to do."

"We will help all of them get through this."

"I want to Jennifer some time before I tell them and then I would like to let her know that I plan on telling them."

"One step at a time, I get it."

Dave pulled her into his arms, holding her, they both needed the comfort.

/

Across town, an ambulance was pulling away from the house with a young girl and her mother. Following closely behind was her father, brother, and grandmother.

**Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
